megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Armor Parts (Mega Man X)
The Mega Man X Armor, also known unofficially as the First Armor '''or '''Light Armor by fans, is the first armor that Mega Man X obtains in the Mega Man X series. It made its debut appearance in Mega Man X. However, there was a design change in its remake, Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, where the shoulder portion of the Body Part has been altered to look more stockier than the original one. In addition, the Foot Part has been completely redesigned and recolored in the remake despite the function remaining unchanged. Functions Foot Parts: Contains the Dash Program, which grants X the ability to dash on the ground for faster movement. This dash ability was designed to be internalized inside X's own system in the games after this, allowing him to have the same dash function without the use of any armor. This enhancement also allows X to destroy certain blocks by kicking off of them. The SNES version is the only game where an armor part is absolutely mandatory (as it is in the way in Chill Penguin's stage). This was remedied in the PSP remake. In fact, all of the capsules were re-arranged. Body Parts: X receives only 50% of the damage normally taken as compared to without any armor equipped. Arm Parts: X can charge up to a third charge level that grants X a more powerful Charge Shot, and the ability to charge special weapons obtained from defeated Mavericks. Both it and the Foot parts are unmissable in the SNES versions. There are two such versions available in this game: *'Sprial Crush Buster': This version is obtained from the Dr. Light's Capsule that contains the Arm Part Upgrade. When X charges up to his highest level and releases, a long string of small, pink shots is fired, hitting multiple times. In the PSP remake, this has been drastically powered-down to just three pink-colored sprialling shots that can hit up to three enemies at once or hit a single enemy up to three hits. The damage power for this version is the same as the normal second-level X-Buster Charged Shot with a wider vertical range of fire. *'Zero Buster': This version is obtainable from Zero if the player doesn't have the Sprial Crush Buster by the time they encounter again after defeating Vile in Sigma Stage 1 (Sigma Stage 3 in the PSP remake). In the SNES version, the Zero Buster has the same function as the Sprial Crush Buster X gets from Dr. Light. The PSP remake has this altered to reflect the basic ability of Zero's own Buster that fires the red-colored shot that Zero uses himself, allowing X to fire the exact same shot as his X-Buster Upgrade third-level Charged Shot that can deal more damage than the Sprial Crush Buster. Head Parts: X can jump into certain blocks and destroy them. In addition, X is protected from any rocks that falls onto his head in Sting Chameleon's Stage with this part equipped, except for rocks that contain the Crag Man enemies. Hadouken: This powerful upgrade was placed into the game as an easter egg. If the player has all Sub Tanks, Heart Tanks, and Armor parts, X can receive this item. This is found in Armored Armadillo's stage, and can take out most enemies and bosses, including Velguarder and Sigma's first form, in one hit. The method to achieve this is different in both versions. In the original SNES version, the player needs to get all items (Sub Tanks, Heart Tanks, and Armor parts) and have X lose his life three consecutive times before the capsule will appear. In Maverick Hunter X however, X needs to go through the entire stage once without taking any damage prior to reaching the location where the capsule is. Otherwise there will be a super Life-Energy Refill in its place. Another difference for this upgrade is that in the SNES version, Wolf Sigma cannot be defeated using the Hadouken. This has been altered in the PSP remake so that X can now take down Wolf Sigma just by performing the Hadouken straight at the gem where Sigma's head is located. Both versions require X not to be equipped with any special weapon as well as a full life bar in order for X to execute this move. Mega Man X locations: *'Head Part:' In Storm Eagle's stage. *'Body Part:' In Sting Chameleon's stage. Move up in the cave's entrance and fight against RT-55J. *'Arm Part:' In Flame Mammoth's stage. Requires the Head Part to gain access. *'Foot Part:' In Chill Penguin's stage. The capsule is in the middle of the stage, and can't be missed. Mega Man Maverick Hunter X locations: *'Head Part:' In Chill Penguin's stage. Requires the Foot Part to break the blocks and gain access. *'Body Part:' In Storm Eagle's stage. Requires the Head Part to break the blocks and gain access. *'Arm Part:' In Sting Chameleon's stage. Move up in the cave's entrance and fight against RT-55J. *'Foot Part:' In Flame Mammoth's stage. Head Part not required to gain access. Mega Man Xtreme locations: *'Head Part:' In Storm Eagle's stage. *'Body Part:' In Flame Stag's stage. *'Arm Part:' In Spark Mandrill's stage. *'Foot Part:' In Chill Penguin's stage. Design Foot Parts: Upper part of leg becomes white, with blue dots on the side. Yellow borders separate the white and blue areas. In the remake version, a larger gold border replaces the yellow border and blue portion above it, and the feet has more white portions than the original. Arm Parts: X's Buster becomes white & red. Hands become blue and arms become white. Head Parts: Border around the head becomes white and a yellow crest forms near X's crystal on his helmet, which are more pronounced in the remake. Body Parts: X becomes covered with a chunky white chest plate. The shoulder armor is more stockier in the remake version. Gallery Images x1_xarmor.jpg|Mega Man X in his first armor. x1_xheadbutt.jpg|Armor-clad Mega Man X using his Head Parts to smash rocks. x1_xsupershot.jpg|Armor-clad Mega Man X firing a Super Charge Shot. X1armor.jpg|The armor as seen in Mega Man Xtreme. Mhx_armor.jpg|The armor as seen in Maverick Hunter X. Double Def Body.JPG Dashing X.JPG|X dashing with Foot Part. Sprites MMX1-Armor1-AllWeapons.png|Mega Man X equipped with all weapons in the First Armor from Mega Man X. Functions Mega Man X Armor - Acceleration System.png|This acceleration system will boost X's speed. Mega Man X Armor - Helmet Enhancement.png|This helmet enhancement will allow X to break some ceilings with a headbutt. Mega Man X Armor - New Body Armor.png|This new body armor will reduce damage to X's systems by fifty percent, as seen with this comparison. Left: First Armor - Right: No Armor Mega Man X Armor - X-Buster Part.png|The X-Buster part will allow X to fire all types of weapons. Mega Man X Armor - Special Surprise.png|The special present (Hadoken) Dr. Light gave to X. Trivia *The front cover for the North American box art for Mega Man X shows X with his full armor on. *Notably, this armor seems to serve the purpose of making X more resemble Zero, along with making his functions more similar to Zero's (addition of a dash, super-powerful charged shot, etc). This is most evident with the leg upgrades and helmet upgrades, making both parts of his body more closely resemble Zero's legs and helmet. *One of Zero's colors in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is based on this armor. Category:Mega Man X armors